


The Vampire with a Craving for the Raven

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Adventure Time, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Clothing Entrapment, Crossover, Digestion, F/M, Farting, Fetish, Gross, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, full tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Contains M/F Oral Vore, Implied Digestion, Full Tour, Farting, and Clothing EntrapmentIn a tragic instance of goth-on-goth cannibalism, Marshall Lee from Adventure Time devours Raven from Teen Titans. Instead of digesting her, he gives her a full tour through his digestive system, trapping her in his pants and assaulting her with his foul gas after she comes out the other end.





	The Vampire with a Craving for the Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeremyTN](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JeremyTN).



"You know, you look pretty tasty," Marshall said, running his forked tongue over Raven's cheek. She shuddered as the line of saliva was traced across her face.

"Usually I only eat red..." he teased, his hot breath against her face. "But right now I could go for some grey."

Raven tried to push herself away, but it was already too late. The vampire bared his fangs, opening his jaw until there was enough space in his mouth for Raven's head to fit inside. He enveloped her with his lips, using his tongue (and his throat muscles once she got a bit deeper) to force her towards his stomach. Since Marshall was a shapeshifter, he could make his mouth and esophagus as spacious as they needed to be to accommodate Raven's body.

Marshall moaned as Raven screamed and begged for help. Marshall's insides muffled her voice to the point where she could no longer cast spells properly. She was helpless to do anything but squirm, which seemed to amuse her predator more than anything else. Marshall adored her flavor. Rarely did he get to sample the taste of a fellow demon, so he would make sure to savor this one as much as possible. 

Raven's entire torso had now been sucked into Marshall's depths, with her head finally passing through the sphincter that lead to his stomach. Already the smell was putrid, and even in the low light she could see several morbid remnants of Marshall's last meal.

It wouldn't be long before she found herself landing in them with a splash as the last of her body was gobbled up. She was surrounded on all sides by a pulpy mass that had once been human, and some fibrous bits of white and sky blue fabric that his stomach had apparently been unable to fully digest. Worst of all were the bones, embedded in the piles of mush. Some were fragmented, and others, like his previous victim's buck-toothed skull were still mostly intact. 

Raven had a feeling that she would suffer the same fate, and be turned into a meaty pulp and half-digested bones herself. Marshall actually had a different fate in mind of her, though it still wasn't a pleasant one.

Raven wasn't aware of this at the time, as the walls of his hot, stinking stomach still constricted around her, and the sour-smelling acids still rose to submerge her as though he planned on simply digesting her.

Marshall had as much control over his stomach as he did the shape of his body, so he was able to produce a particular kind of acid that would only dissolve Raven's clothes and nothing else. It would give her a good scare, and then leave her nude and humiliated, but she would still end up unharmed. 

Of course, Raven wasn't aware of this at the time, and she still fought and squirmed within his gut as though her life was in mortal danger. Marshall looked down at his own gut. The spherical lump had caused the bottom few buttons on his shirt to pop, and was so far distended that he could no longer see his own feet. It shifted along with Raven's squirms; he could even see the occasional outline of a fist or Raven's face embedded in the pale flesh.

Raven's struggling had a second side effect. 

"Ugh, stop moving around so much," Marshall said, clutching his gut. "You're starting to give me major gas."

Marshall was right. A wet, noisy belch erupted from his mouth. Almost immediately after that expulsion tapered off, an equally powerful fart tore its way through the seat of his jeans. 

"You stink," Marshall said teasingly, pinching his nostrils shut. "Good thing I won't have to deal with you for much longer."

It wouldn't have occurred to Raven to notice that Marshall's stomach juices were only dissolving the dark blue fabric of her robes. She hadn't noticed that, after rendering her completely nude and exposing her grey flesh and naked breasts, that the acids only barely tickled her bare skin. She assumed, justifiably, that Marshall intended to simply churn her into mush completely. It wasn't until she felt herself moving out of his stomach that she realized the vampire had something else in mind.

She was pushed out of Marshall's stomach by powerful, constricting muscles. It felt a bit like when she had first been swallowed, with her body being dragged down some tight, fleshy tube.

The unmistakable scent of shit that filled her nostrils as she made her descent was an indication of where her journey would take her. She was to make a full trip through Marshall's digestive system. Instead of being pushed out of Marshall's ass in the form of waste, she would do it undigested and fully conscious, able to smell and feel everything as she made her way down the stinking tube.

Marshall could be heard grunting and straining from the outside, legs squatted and spread apart to make it easier for his prey to pass, both hands pressed hard against his stomach to help force her out. It was still quite the struggle though. Passing a thick log of ex-girl was one thing, but forcing out a whole undigested woman was something else entirely. The thought of the humiliation Raven would face was enough to compel him to continue. 

Raven was indeed feeling truly debased by what was happening. Stripped completely naked, being forced down the vampire's anal tract with agonizing slowness, the smell of his unclean ass in her nose. 

Finally it seemed like Raven had reached the light at the end of her tunnel. She felt denim brushing against her toes, as she exited Marshall's anus and was deposited into his jeans feet-first. A few more labored squeezes from the red-cheeked vampire boy and Raven found trapped inside Marshall's pants, sandwiched between the seat of his jeans and the grey ass cheeks and flexing pucker that she had just escaped from.

Even now she wasn't free of Marshall's ass-stink, as the smell still wafted off her own naked body, and from the cheeks that she found herself pressed up against. 

It was as though the bulge from Marshall's belly had been transferred to his pants, as they now swelled with the imprint of Raven's body just as his stomach had minutes ago. Raven squirmed and writhed within Marshall's pants, not thrilled about being trapped in another hot, smelly place after having just escaped from one. Marshall's bulging jeans seemed just as inescapable as the walls of his stomach, and no matter how much Raven punched and struggled she could not break free.

Though Raven was no longer trapped in Marshall's stomach and bowels, the gas that her struggling had produced still remained. It was a good thing Marshall had a squirming fart-cushion in his bottoms that he could inflict them on.

A ripe gust of rancid air blew across Raven's face. Because of her proximity to Marshall's ass, she had no choice but to take the thing point-blank. Not even holding her breath could protect her from the stink, as it forced its way up her nostrils. Worse still, because Marshall's pants were so constrictive and nearly airtight, there was nowhere for Marshall's gas to go. His farts simply lingered in the small space, rendering the only air that Raven could breath stinky and humid. 

"Let me out!" Raven said, the hot stench and lack of proper oxygen making her dizzy. Marshall's only responses to her pleas were a smug chuckle and a second fart that was much stronger than the first. It lasted for several seconds, and had enough force to blow back her hair. The stale humid gust swept across her naked body, and made the environment in Marshall's musky jeans even more sultry and inhospitable. The odor of his combined farts was almost unbearable, and Marshall seemed intent to continue filling it with his foul farts.

Marshall continued blasting her nude body with his flatulence until Raven felt like she was about to pass out. At this point that would be a mercy, if it meant not having to huff any more vampire stink. 

"You should get used to this," Marshall said, giving the seat of his bulging jeans a firm smack. "I'm gonna be keeping you in there for a long time..."


End file.
